Nanoka
The following article is about the romantic relationship between the two characters Nanoka Ayase and Hayata Kiriyama. Age Difference There is approximately a 6 month age difference between Nanoka and Hayata. Nanoka was born in March while Hayata was born in the following August and thus placed them in different school years because the Japanese cut-off date is April 1st. Although the age difference is not major, it is enough to place a strain on their relationship at time due to the fact that they will never be in the same grade or the same class together. Relationship Their relationship starts off as strangers as Nanoka instantly confesses to Hayata before even knowing his appearance. From there, she quickly falls in love with him. Hayata is initially confused by her sudden confession but continues to met her. Before he realizes it, he falls in love with her as well. Throughout the series, Hayata helps Nanoka gain confidence in herself as the two develop their relationship. Both reach the point of selfless love of which they would do anything for the later even if it means pain for themselves. At the end of the series, they are attending the same university together and frequently visit each other's apartments. Story Part 1 Nanoka first encounters Hayata when she accidentally overhears him breaking up with his girlfriend for cheating on him. She later encounters him as he passes by her with his friends and she instantly recognizing his voice. When Nanoka hears Hayata save face for his ex by saying that the two's feelings simply didn't match, Nanoka instantly confesses to him. The two meet up later as Hayata informs Nanoka that he just recently broke up with his ex and is not ready to date again. As Hayata's friends arrive and make assumptions, he lies on her behalf and Nanoka causes a scene, proclaiming that he should not lie about his feelings when she was the one rejected. Both become determined to see each other again, going to each other’s school gates until they finally meet. After the forced kiss with Takato, Nanoka becomes traumatized and feels too guilty to meet Hayata again. They attend a triple date to a flower garden with Nanoka's friend's where Nanoka reveals her past relationship with Takato. She comments that she didn't have any good memories with him but that with Hayata she feels nothing but happiness and confesses to him. Nanoka and Hayata plan to go to the summer festival together only for their plans to be disrupted. After saving Nanoka from thugs, Takato reveals that the two kissed in front of Hayata. Nanoka doesn't hear the revelation in all of the confusion and isn't even aware that Hayata was at the festival. Their relationship becomes strained from misunderstandings. Nanoka attempts to find Hayata after being informed he quit volleyball. Hayata inquires if the kiss happened and Nanoka simply shakes her head, not denying it. This prompts Hayata to become forceful with Nanoka only to realize he is becoming the very thing he hates. A heartbroken Nanoka kisses Hayata goodbye, believing their relationship is unfortunately over. Nanoka falls into depression after saying goodbye, locking herself up in her room. Hayata returns to volleyball and become determined to win Nanoka back. Nanoka goes to see Hayata after he sends her a text, only to watch as him pass out from his shoulder injury upon seeing her. When she is approached by Takato after the game, Hayata saves her from him and confesses to her, resulting in her crying in happiness. On Hayata's birthday he requests a kiss from Nanoka which makes her cry tears of joy because she feels she could not ask after the previous kiss she gave him. They officially begin dating at the end of part one. Part 2 In the beginning of Part 2, Nanoka and Hayata are happily dating and meet each other frequently after school. When Hayata reveals that he will be moving overseas because of his parent's jobs, she breaks down and begs him not to go. Nanoka meets up with Hayata again where she apologizes and he invites her to his apartment. She comes to learn that Hayata has never had a stable life and instantly clings to him. Hayata grabs onto her in response and asks her if she can rely on Takato as an ally even if he isn't with her and proceeds to pin Nanoka down. As Hayata kisses Nanoka, she becomes confused and overwhelmed, wondering how far Hayata will go and realizing that everything is happening too fast to process. After Nanoka stops him they talk about how the distance will affect them and reconfirm their relationship. Nanoka invites Hayata to the festival and is shocked when Hayata asks why Nanoka chose him over Takato. She reveals her perspective about her past relationship and that she feels she is a better person with Hayata. At the festival, Nanoka is kidnapped by Ouji who proceeds to jump off the school floor with Nanoka. Hayata catches them and dislocates his shoulder. Seeing Hayata in pain, Nanoka wishes that she had never spoken to him so that he would not have to suffer because of her. Nanoka and Ouji fall which results in Nanoka waking up with selective amnesia as the only person she truly forgets is Hayata. Hayata is informed of Nanoka’s situation and cannot bring himself to see her as he cannot forgive himself. He concludes that seeing her would leave her with anxiety and confusion. However, he becomes regretful when she passes right by him on the street as she greets Chisato. Hayata reveals that he wanted to take her far away in that instant. Upset that he cannot find a method to stay in Japan, Hayata breaks down about his love for Nanona and reveals that things will never be okay, especially if Takato tries to replace him. Nanoka later learns of Hayata’s existence only to be shocked that the two barely messaged each other and only communicated by phone calls instead. She in unable to understand the extent of their love and decides to move on as she concludes that she never knew such an emotion. Two years later, Nanoka returns to the flower garden only to be flooded with emotions as she cries. A few days later, she attempts to help a lost child who only speaks English. The lost child runs over to a teenager who is revealed to be Hayata. Initially, Hayata attempts to leave until Nanoka shouts out for him to wait. He instinctively turns around to her though he regrets it. Nanoka tells him that Chisato revealed his existence to her two years ago and that she has tried her best to move on and had selfishly hoped that Hayata would do the same.Upon hearing this, Hayata inquires if Nanoka likes Takato now which she replies that she does. He tells her that he had wished by confronting her that she would remember him and tells her that if she does remember him to contact him. He concludes that because she cannot remember him that she never loved him and tells her so as he leaves/ Nanoka's inner monologue reveals that she has always been afraid of encountering Hayata again because whenever she tries to remember him and her lost memories, she feels as if her head will explode. Nanoka concludes that Hayata's voice does not resonate with her because she likes someone else. However, it is revealed that Hayata's throat was damaged in a fire and has resulted in a more husky voice. Hayata, however, tells his family friends that a change in his voice is a trivial matter. Hayata has nightmares of the cultural festival and the house fire after meeting Nanoka. He realizes that he can no longer be himself if there is someone else in Nanoka's heart. Hayata later declares that he is the one who makes Nanoka happy to Takato. Nanoka is later seen dropping her baking dishes in shock as she remembers her previous conversation with Hayata. Nanoka realizes the the Nanoka inside of her will not let go of her love for Hayata no matter how many times she tries to move on with Takato. She becomes visibly furious and begs Takato to kiss her to break the former Nanoka. However, she starts crying uncontrollably, begging Takato to help her because the real Nanoka inside of her does not love Takato, but loves Hayata and continues to interfere. Hayata comes to the realization after speaking with "Manager" that the real Nanoka may be lost in darkness and he heavily regrets telling her to forget him, realizing that Nanoka is suffering alone. He finds it hard to believe that there are two Nanokas and dismisses it, realizing that regardless of who Nanoka has become now, that he will take her back. He initially goes to her school ad laments on the incident of two years ago. He realizes that Ouji holds Nanoka's true feelings captive and goes to his hospital to find him, only to discover that Nanoka is about to jump off the roof and chases after her. Hayata catches Nanoka who begs him to let go after having recalled the memories of Hayata suffering. He refuses, telling her that she need to believe in him. He pulls her into an embrace with Nanoka crying on him. She becomes confused however, from her current and former memories overlapping and passes out. It is revealed that her memories have been slowly coming back and lining up in her mind. After discussing the events with her friends, Nanoka returns to her apartment where Hayata is waiting for her and thinking about taking her to a flower garden in Montana. The two go over to Hayata's apartment to unload his moving luggage where Nanoka finds that every memento she has ever given Hayata, he has saved. She begins crying realizing that the promise flower garden isn't a location, it is Hayata. Trivia * They are both each-other's first love and have both had a previous relationship that ended badly. * They never took selfies together and barely sent any messages to each other. They communicated mainly via phone calls and in-person interactions. * Both characters reached a point of selfless love in their relationship in which they put the other first instead of their own desires. ** Nanoka purposely forgets Hayata after seeing him suffer so much because of her. She wants him to have a happy life even if that means she is not in it. ** Hayata decides not to met Nanoka even though he wants to because he knows approaching her while she has amnesia will leave her with anxiety and fear. He wants her to live her everyday life happily and wants her to remember their relationship naturally, not forcefully. * Volume 9 which features Hayata embracing Nanoka is the only volume to feature a group shot of the main cast of characters on the back cover. Category:Relationships